


Unexpected Surprises

by trashbambi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Fast Food, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Sex, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, cheap beer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/trashbambi
Summary: Will knew it was a ploy to get him out of the house so Hannibal could set up something romantic, considering the date. It was a lazy ploy but it worked and Will didn’t quite have the heart to put up more than a token argument.





	Unexpected Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishxallxgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishxallxgood/gifts).



> Once again beta'd by the lovely [Korl](https://flamecrownedstag.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Happy Valentine's day, Fannibals!

Will turned the key in the lock, the door to his current home swinging wide as he bustled in with arms full of grocery bags. Hannibal had sent him out earlier in the day to procure ingredients for dinner. Hell knows what they were having as the list had forced him to shop all over the city. It had taken him a good 5 hours to get everything.

There may not have been many items on the list, but some were only carried by specialist vendors and Hannibal had insisted they were essential. Will knew it was a ploy to get him out of the house so Hannibal could set up something romantic, considering the date. It was a lazy ploy but it worked and Will didn’t quite have the heart to put up more than a token argument.

He just hoped that Hannibal hadn’t set up another murder tableau in their living room like he had the previous year. As sweet as it had been (at least it was sweet to him), it had taken days to clear all the blood and flower petals.

He paused as he closed the door, placing the bag of non-perishable items on the table by the door and carried the fresh produce with him. A smile tugged at his lips at the trail of rose petals down the hall, rounding the corner at the end and clearly going through to the kitchen.

Will wondered if they’d stop there for continue further into the house. What had Hannibal planned? His mind conjured the image of Hannibal in nothing but an apron, leaning ready and prepared on the kitchen counter. Bowls of melted chocolate, cream, and strawberries beside him, all made or grown by Hannibal of course.

No, Will shook that image from his head, that had been their second valentines together after their tumble from the cliff. The first had been taken up with running and healing and had passed without acknowledgement. Hannibal wouldn’t use the same idea twice.

Will entered the kitchen, stopping to deposit the groceries in their designated places before noticing something perched on the counter. A bucket with cold condensation rolling down the outside. He stripped off his coat, tossing it distractedly over a breakfast stool, as he peered into the bucket.

Inside, nestled in the ice, were several cans of cheap beer of a brand Will had complained of missing multiple times over the course of the last few years. A beer that wasn’t sold in their current country of residence.

Will shook his head in fond disbelief, lifting a can from the bucket and cracking it open, taking a long gulp and sighing in bliss. Hannibal hated cheap beers with a vengeance, so for him to have provided some for Will’s benefit… It made Will’s heart feel fit to burst with warmth.

He glanced around and saw the rose petals leading out of the kitchen into the connected dining room. All the rooms on the ground floor connected to those on either side as well as the hall. Will followed the trail into the next room and his eyes immediately locked on to the display presented to him on the table.

If the beer in his hand had been a pleasant surprise then the full MacDonald’s meal sitting on the table, still in it’s greasy brand containers, was a true shock to the system. Will vividly remembered Hannibal’s comment of ‘over my deceased and rotting corpse’ when Will had asked for it mere weeks ago.

For a brief moment he was worried Hannibal would reveal he was dying of some horrible disease and that it was close enough for him to grant Will that wish, but he quickly dismissed that as foolish. Hannibal had returned from a medical check just last week, a clean bill of health all written on paper to prove there was no illnesses to worry over. Though it had revealed that Hannibal now needed reading glasses, which Will found endlessly amusing and also shockingly attractive.

Will pressed his hand to the outside of the container and was pleased to find it still warm. Clearly Hannibal had returned not long before Will.

He almost forgot to check if that was the end of his surprise when a scratching noise at the door joining the dining room startled him. It was followed by a stern ‘No’ in Hannibal’s familiar voice, and the scratching immediately stopped.

Will’s heart did the same. It couldn’t be, could it?

He placed the half empty can of beer on the table and quickly made his way to the door, wrenching it open. He was immediately set upon by a blur of silken brown fur, jumping up and pawing at him, sharp barks ringing throughout the room.

Will let out a peal of laughter and immediately flopped himself down on the floor, welcoming the dog into his arms as it, she, he corrected himself as he glanced at her belly, covered his face in puppy kisses. He checked the tag dangling from her undoubtedly expensive leather collar, and groaned when he saw ‘Encephalitis’ etched into the metal. 

Hannibal stood in the doorway with a faintly amused expression as he watched the scene unfold.

“You got me cheap beer, fast food, and a dog?!” Will exclaimed, pure joy clear in his voice as he pushed himself up, momentarily distracted from his new ‘child’. A term which would irritate Hannibal to no end over the coming years, although he quite enjoyed being referred to as ‘Daddy’ after her addition.

Will grabbed Hannibal by the front of his burgundy sweater and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, practically devouring his mouth.

“Thank you.” He breathed against Hannibal’s lips, the other man’s hands resting on Will’s hips.

“You’re most welcome, but I must insist you refrain from kissing me again until you’ve drunk you beer, eaten your… processed cardboard meal, and brushed your teeth. You already taste of that swill.” Hannibal complained and he let out a vaguely disgusted noise when Will just laughed and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [ishxallxgood's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishxallxgood) fault for sharing [this](https://www.facebook.com/LADbible/videos/4467896449924177/) in the Hannigram discord and saying it's Will's perfect valentine.
> 
> Comments are very very welcome and encourage me to try and write more!
> 
> You can catch me over on tumblr at [trashbambi](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
